


Adult Education

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As it should be, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Talk of Anal Sex, Will and Hanni are a couple, beverly is will's BFF, but it's not relevant to the story - Freeform, the sexy times they are a-happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after the Tobias Budge incident in Season 1... </p><p>Will and Hannibal are finally a couple, and while Will has fallen quite easily into his first relationship with a man there is still one thing that makes him quite nervous.  Will a workshop help him get over his fears?</p><p>And yeah, Beverly is around and is Will’s sassy BFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Will Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Slippy!

**Prologue**

“I was worried you were dead,” Hannibal had said, feeling his chest unclench. The look of relief on Hannibal’s face upon seeing Will walk through his office door had surprised Will, and even Hannibal himself. And so it was that Hannibal first realized he was in love with Will Graham. 

The subsequent seduction was easy. He was, after all, Hannibal Lecter.

**+++**

Hannibal and Will had been together now for almost five weeks. For Hannibal, it was merely an inevitable step, a foregone conclusion from the moment he first saw Will in Jack Crawford’s office. For Will, it seemed like an extension of their friendship. He was very comfortable around Hannibal, enjoyed spending time with him, and the physicality of it all had surprisingly come rather naturally -- albeit slowly. 

For the first time in his life, Will was in a stable relationship with someone that made him happy. It was as simple as that. Still, there was no big announcement attached to their union as the two kept to themselves for the most part. 

“If someone asks Will, I will not deny you,” Hannibal said. 

Many had already assumed they had been an item for a while. 

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t want you to. I just don’t want to announce details of my private life to the world. Christ, especially not at the Bureau. I don’t need Beverly, Price and Zeller knowing my business. Jack knows, and that’s quite enough.” 

Of course, it was Beverly who first noticed the relationship...

“So,” she asked while inserting bone fragments into a vial, “how was your weekend?”

Will replied with a grunt and a shrug as he concentrated on the paperwork in front of him.

“Did you spend it at Hannibal’s?” she asked as she filled the vial with saline.

“What?" Will responded deep in thought, without lifting his gaze, "Yeah, I did,” and then he froze. He slowly looked up toward Beverly who had her arms folded in front her, goggles on top of her head, and the biggest shit eating grin that was ever grinned.

“Fuck,” Will muttered.

**+++**

Will had never considered himself anything other than heterosexual, but as the saying goes never say never. Hannibal came into his life in the most unexpected way and at a time when Will was content with his present state of companionship: seven dogs, a school of fish, a glass of whiskey, done. And now, he found himself with his horse decidedly pitched to a very different post. 

_It’s 10:12 p.m. I'm in Wolf Trap, Virginia. My name is Will Graham. My shirt is unbuttoned, and my pants are unzipped. I am on my bed kissing Hannibal Lecter. Kissing and groping my boyfriend, Hannibal Lecter._

During the five weeks they've spent together, it had been five weeks of hand holding; four weeks of hand holding and kissing; three weeks of hand holding, kissing, and heavy petting; two weeks of hand holding, kissing, heavy petting, and hand jobs; and one week of hand holding, kissing, heavy petting, hand jobs, and blow jobs (with half of that week, Will finally getting on the fellatio bandwagon as the giver and not the receiver) but there was still one little thing that worried Will Graham...

Hannibal began to lower Will onto the bed while plying him with deep, wet kisses. He pulled down Will’s shirt from his shoulders and arms, casually tossing it off the side of the bed and having it land on Winston’s head. Hannibal then rose, eyes never leaving Will’s as he began to slowly undo his tie. Will’s breathing quickened almost as quickly as his cock began to fully harden within his boxers. Hannibal’s gaze went from Will’s eyes, down to his chest, and ending at the very obvious bulge in Will’s pants --- pants that Hannibal had had enough of. He quickly yanked them off Will.

The complete want in Hannibal’s eyes nearly undoes Will before Hannibal even lays a finger on him. Will watches Hannibal with utter fascination as he unbuttons his shirt, places it and the tie on the chair next to the bed, and then in one graceful move undoes his pants and pulls them, and his boxer briefs, off. 

Had anyone told Will two months ago, that Hannibal would be naked and standing above his bed ready to pleasure Will, he would have thought that person insane. And yet here they were.

Hannibal was soon laying over Will, biting his clavicle, sucking at his neck, and setting the side of his face against Will’s as he thickly asked, “What do you want, Will?” Will’s now instinctive response was to buck his hips against Hannibal’s...but still that one little thing was dancing around menacingly in the back Will’s head.

Will turned his head slightly to look at Hannibal and said, “Um, this is good.”

“No, but what do you _want_? Do you want what I would like to give you?” Hannibal then slowly slid his hand to Will’s ass, kneading the side of his plump cheek.

_It’s ten-who-the-fuck-cares p.m. I'm in Wolf Trap, Virginia. My name is Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter is on top of me, licking my ear, grabbing my ass, and I am about to explode. And I think he would like to…_

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal stopped, “Yes, Will.” He propped himself on his elbows and looked at Will with concern in his eyes.

“I…”

Hannibal gently sighed and kissed Will on the forehead. “Will, I would _never_ make you do something you do not want or are not ready for.”

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes and knew this was the truth. He felt embarrassed because he wanted Hannibal inside him, but that meant that Hannibal would be...well, _inside_ him and he wasn’t quite sure he was ready for that just yet. 

“I want you to -- I just...I’ve never done that before.”

“I know, Will. Again, I would never pressure you into something you are not ready for. I enjoy what we do,” Hannibal said as he went back down. 

He slid his arms around Will and then rolled them both over so that Will was now on top of him. Hannibal spread his legs wide apart and lifted his hips up against Will's while running his fingers through Will's hair and down his face. He then began sucking at the pulse point on Will's neck and murmured, “Don't worry, darling. It’s a small thing, really.” 

Will sighed blissfully into Hannibal’s mouth as he maneuvered his hand to grip Hannibal’s hard cock. He began stroking it languidly and said, “Well, I wouldn’t say _that_.”


	2. Back Door Slam

Will sat at a table in the lab with a cup of coffee in front of him that had long grown cold. His head propped on one hand, his glasses woefully low on his nose, and the other hand hung limply at this side.

Beverly and Price walked by discussing the broken centrifuge and whether or not it was Zeller who had been responsible, when they both stopped in their tracks to take in the pitiful sight before them.

“Graham? Are you alive?” Price asked.

No response.

Beverly and Price approached slowly, while Will remained still with barely a blink. Beverly crouched down and pushed Will’s glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Will?” 

Will blinked several times, and sat up. “Oh...hey. What’s going on?” he asked with a furrowed confused brow.

“Dude. You tell us,” Beverly asked still on her haunches looking up at Will.

“Okay, he’s alive,” Price sighed clutching his clipboard to his chest. “I have work to do, so if you’ll excuse me. You two can talk about whatever it is you need to talk about.”

When Price was gone, Will looked at Beverly and said, “It’s nothing.” He took a sip of coffee grimacing once he realized it was cold.

“Hmmm,” Beverly said with skepticism. “Is it boy -- nay -- _man_ troubles?”

Will turned a bright shade of pink and looked off to the side.

“I see. I’m not one to turn down some juicy gossip, but I have a report I need to turn in ten minutes ago.”

“Like I said, it’s nothing. Nothing I want to talk about, anyway.”

“Will, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m your friend. Whether you like it or not. Jeez, probably your only friend. How fucking sad is that?”

Will huffed.

“I’m kidding. Sort of. Look, I have some free time in about an hour. Can you go down to the cafeteria for some coffee then?”

Will took a deep breath, while he stared into the caffeinated abyss of the mug he was still holding, “Fine, but don’t expect much.”

Beverly stood up rubbing her thighs, and said, “I never do!” and walked out of the room, only to pop her head back in and add, “But I expect to be pleasantly surprised this time.”

**+++**

The hour turned out to be three and by then it was time to leave for the day, so Beverly and Will headed to the coffee shop down the street instead of the cafeteria. 

Beverly took a nearly comatose Will by the hand, led him to a small table in the corner, pointed to the counter and said, “Sit. Stay. I’m just getting us some java and I’ll be right back.” Will grinned in spite of himself and realized that Beverly was just trying to help and support him. He really didn’t have any friends he could talk to about this, so he decided he would pleasantly surprise Beverly and tell her what was on his mind. It’s not as though he could talk to Price or Zeller -- or Alana. Christ.

Beverly came back with two cups of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake with two forks sticking out of it. She placed the drinks and food on the table, and lowered herself onto the chair with a thud and a sigh.

“What a long ass day!” She then grabbed the plate of cake and said, “Come to mama,” as she took a fork-full.

Will decided it was now or never and there was no reason to tiptoe around it. So, he just came right out and said it.

“Hannibal wants to have anal sex.”

Beverly stopped chewing, swallowed the cake that was in her mouth and said, “Fuck this coffee. Grab your jacket. We’re getting a drink.”

**+++**

Beverly and Will sat at another small table in a corner, only this time it was at a local dive bar. Will gratefully downed the glass of whiskey Beverly had given him, and then she immediately put another one in front of him.

“I figured you would need two,” she said as she sat and took a sip of her beer. “So let’s start from the beginning, shall we?”

“How far back do you want to go?”

“Ha! No pun intended, right?”

“Christ,” Will said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“First of all, and this is important, so be sure to be very thorough…”

Will leaned in, “Yes?”

“What does Hannibal look like naked?”

“Beverly!”

“He has a hairy chest, doesn’t he? Zeller said it’s probably like shag carpeting. Tell me!”

“You and Zeller talk? About us?” 

“What? Of course we do!” 

Will groaned and flopped his head onto the table.

“Come on! You two are gorgeous, we’re gossipy, and bored most of the time. What else are we going to do? Price says because he European, Hannibal is probably not circums---”

“BEVERLY!”

“Fine. Fine. Okay, so he wants to do you in the butt and what, you’re shy with him? You need your asshole bleached? You have to wax?”

Will could feel his face turn red, and at that moment was questioning why he had willingly put himself in this current predicament.

“Oh. My. God,” Beverly said. She then leaned in and whispered, “You’ve never done that before, have you?”

Will shook his head as Beverly was covering her mouth trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

“I’ve never been with any other man but Hannibal.”

“DAMN. He’s good. I mean, he’s hot -- but who knew he was _that_ good. So what, you just woke up one day, business as usual, Hannibal walks into the room and bam! You realized you were gay?”

Will shook his head, “The thing is, I don’t think I am, but that’s not even an issue when it comes to Hannibal. I don’t want to be with men...I just want to be with him.” A minute smile curled on Will’s lips.

“Well if that’s not the most romantic thing I’ve heard in my entire life. Sheesh. So, you’re making out with Dr. Dreamy of the Shag Carpet Chest and what, he starts singing ‘Backdoor Man’ in his delicious accent? I mean, he knows you like The Doors, right?”

Will squirmed in his seat, trying to get through the details without wanting the Earth to swallow him whole.

“You’re kind of twitchy, Graham. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Will ignored her and said, “The other night, we were kissing and doing _stuff_ and his hand…”

“Yes?” Beverly asked, eyes wide.

“His hand wandered _down_ to my ---”

“Dick!” Beverly added enthusiastically, prompting the other patrons to look in their direction.

Will sighed, “I was going to say my butt, but thanks for being so loud.”

Beverly drank some more of her beer while giving Will a thumbs up to continue.

“And it was implied that he was interested in going _further_...and I sort of froze.”

“So you’ve been together for over a month and he’s just now getting around to asking for that? That man is a saint. You buck up and do that hot saint, Will Graham! I mean, if you want to. Do you? Want to?”

Will’s mortification was dissipating thanks to the whiskey doing its job, so he was able to say, “Yes, I do. It’s just a bit intimidating. And I really don’t want to Google anything anymore -- that was more traumatic than informative.”

Beverly laughed, and then her face changed to one of extreme excitement as she yelled out, “Oh my god!” She grabbed her large purse from the chair next to her and began rummaging through it. Will sat back afraid of what she might procure.

She slapped down a copy of the Baltimore City Paper on the table. “I was reading through this, this morning while eating my cereal, and saw an ad for a workshop.”

“What kind?” Will asked with his eyebrow quirked.

“Chocolate Sugar Frosted Bombs,” Beverly replied.

“What?” Will said, then shook his head. "No, what kind of workshop?"

Beverly flipped through the pages with a huge grin on her face, found the page she was looking for and handed the paper to Will as she pointed to a box in the middle of the page. 

Will looked down and read:

ANAL SEX BASICS WORKSHOP  
We'll show you our favorite toys  
and will share how to build comfort  
and trust for an enjoyable  
anal experience.  
Saturday, 8:00 p.m.  
The Pleasure Dome 

“You should go to that! A friend of a friend owns that shop. She’s very nice. The place is in Hampden and it’s fabulous. They sell all sorts of toys and things. I am telling you, you should go.” 

Will stared at the ad some more: ANAL SEX BASICS WORKSHOP. The words were practically jumped off the page, jabbing him in the eyes.

“I can’t go to that. I’d be too embarrassed,” Will groaned.

“About what? About wanting to be informed before you take the back door slam? Knowledge is power, my friend. Don’t you want to please -- and be pleased -- by your man?”

Will shrugged and wondered where his whiskey had gone.

Beverly continued, “Don’t be a dork. Go! Please? I’ll come with you.”

“God, no!”

“Well then you better go and text me all about it. Think about it, please?!” Beverly was practically squeeing, clearly enjoying this entire scenario way too much.


	3. Welcome to the Pleasure Dome

Will had been nervously fidgeting throughout Friday’s evening dinner at Hannibal’s. He hadn’t made up his mind yet about the workshop, but Beverly’s constant nagging -- and texts -- made him feel that it was just easier for him to go than not.

Hannibal had been discussing an article in the latest American Journal of Psychiatry that he had read and was dissecting with great vigor, when he stopped and looked at Will.

“Will, what is on your mind? You haven’t really been here with me this evening.”

Will took a sip of wine, hoping to delay his response for at least a few seconds. He looked at Hannibal and how unfair that this person sitting across from him was so breathtakingly beautiful and perfect. He would crawl across the table right now and climb into his lap if Hannibal wouldn’t tut-tut the spilled wine and food.

“I’ve just been thinking...about us.”

“Oh,” Hannibal said, his expression remaining neutral with only the slightest of raised eyebrows. “Are you not happy -- with me?” Hannibal gripped the stem of his wineglass, looking at Will.

“What? No, I mean, yes. God, no, I’m not unhappy. I’m very happy,” Will said with a small smile looking down at his plate.

Hannibal beamed, and stroked the stem of his wineglass. “Well then, what is it?”

“You know you’re the first man I’ve ever had a relationship with, much less have been with.”

“Yes, I am aware and I am honored.”

“Don’t. Please, it makes me uncomfortable when you’re too _worshippy_.”

Hannibal smiled, “One cannot help how one feels, but I didn't mean to interrupt you. Go on, Will. Please.”

“I would like to take the next, um, _step_ with you…”

Hannibal stilled and halted his breathing for a few beats. Regaining composure he replied, “I see.”

“So, I’ve never done _that_ before, obviously, and it makes me a little nervous.”

“That is perfectly understandable.”

“I’mgoingtoaworkshoptomorrowonanalsexsowecangoaheadandtryit,” Will blurted out.

Hannibal’s eyebrows flew up in earnest, and Will saw the formation of a Cheshire Cat grin spread across Hannibal’s lovely, stupid face. 

Will groaned, “No. Stop, please,” and he buried his face in his hands.

“Will, I think that is a very wise course of action. If this is something you would feel comfortable learning more about then a workshop will absolutely help. It's a marvelous idea. Would you like me to go with you?”

“Hell no,” Will said.

Hannibal grinned. “Very well. It is probably best. You can ask questions more at ease.”

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence with just a hint of uncomfortable coming from Will’s end of the table, and positive glee from Hannibal’s.

**+++**

Will pulled into the Pleasure Dome’s parking lot and chose a spot close to the exit. Looking at his Volvo’s clock, he realized he was early. Very early. The workshop wasn’t scheduled to begin for another 50 minutes. He could either sit in his car, feeling like a weirdo, or he could go inside. He took a deep breath, exhaled, got out of the car and walked toward the shop. Noticing a closer parking spot right outside the front door, he walked back to the car and parked it again. That killed about two minutes.

He walked in and two young women (who couldn’t have been older than 21 or 22) were leaning behind the counter, next to a cash register. They smiled warmly at Will and one of them said, “Welcome!” 

He smiled awkwardly and said, “I’m early. I’m here for the workshop.”

“No problem! We’ll be presenting over here.” She led Will through the small shop to a space at the back of store that had two rows of chairs, a glossy white coffee table in front of them, an easel, and a couple black leather armchairs. 

She then gave Will a pen with the store’s logo, and a comment card. “This is for you. Please be sure to fill out a comment card at the end of the workshop. Feel free to leave your coat and browse while you wait.” She smiled once again and walked back to the counter.

Will sat down and took in the scene before him. The walls were painted a deep blood red and the floor was a shiny grey tile. The white coffee table was on top of a red shag area rug with faux Barcelona chairs on one side of the table, opposite of Will. A huge mirror faced him on the wall behind the armchairs, and a black chandelier hung over his head. It swayed gently back and forth. In front of him to the right was a wall of whips, chains, and leather masks. To the left, shelf after shelf of silicone dildos in various shapes and colors. He took his gaze back to the whip wall which also housed paddles, collars, and mesh fetish masks that remind him of Subcomandante Marcos. Behind him just row after row of glass shelving with various sex accessories. 

The store’s speakers begin to filter in “I Feel for You” by Chaka Khan and Will could hear one of the sales girls ask the other, "What is this music?!" The level of ridiculousness of the evening was reaching historic levels.

_It’s 7:14 p.m. I'm in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham. Oh, shut up, Will._

He pulled out his phone and began to text Beverly... 

**Will** : I need to leave. I'm the only one here.

 **Beverly** : The hell you will! Stay there and put me on goddamn speakerphone.

He put his phone away and mindlessly looked at the comment card, then dumped it on the seat next to his. At that point, another man came into the shop which put Will at ease -- slightly. One of the salespeople approached him and they began talking very animatedly. Will could see them through their reflection on the mirror in front of him. They were looking at items right behind his chair, and were so close he could hear what they were saying.

“I’m looking for a new cock ring,” said the man.

The salesperson asked, “What size?" 

The man responded, “1 7/8th inch.” Will had no idea what that even meant. He got up from his chair, left his coat and began to walk around the store.

Will started at the front of the store which was filled with lingerie, stockings, and massage oils. Pacing up and down the aisles he looked at his watch. It was only 7:25 p.m. He then worked his way through the rest of the aisles and saw various lubes (silicone, water-based, organic, fancy, utilitarian), and then got to the vibrators. So many vibrators. He came across one that was remote controlled. He picked up the controller and pressed it on and off, saw the wand jangle up and down on the shelf and he was trying SO HARD not to laugh because he knew once he began, he would not be able to stop.

Next Will came to something labeled a prostate massager. It was sort of Y-shaped black silicone, with a white handle. He turned it on, and much to his surprise, it began to undulate. He fumbled to turn it off, pressing the minus sign repeatedly until it settled down. The small sign next to it read: “Features a come hither motion.” Again, he tried not to laugh. 

Just as he was about to sit back down, he decided to check out the cock ring section which was directly behind his seat. Several of them looked like those rubber bracelets from the 80s, while others were fancier and could vibrate. One called the Tor reminded Will of a giant black rubber Ring Pop. This one intrigued him. It was sleek and graceful, and he felt that Hannibal would appreciate the aesthetics of it.

He headed back to his seat and was suddenly struck by a thought. What if no one else showed up? What if he was the only one there and the presenter would have to look at him, and only him, the entire time? Five minutes later, a woman walked in and sat next to him. Then two more women showed up. Will was then struck with another thought. What if he was the only man there? 

Minutes later, another woman sat down and then a man and woman walked in, holding hands, and sat to the right of Will. They smelled like cherry car freshener. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Hannibal.

 **Hannibal** : Are you at the workshop?

 **Will** : Yes. I think I'm leaving.

 **Hannibal** : Don't you want to be well informed? You should stay and take a copious amount of notes. Shall I come and join you?

 **Will** : God, please don't. Fine. I'll stay. And you'll stay. Goodbye!

By the time 8:00 came, there were eight people in total. All except for two were women, which surprised Will but also put him at ease somehow. Then at 8:01, their presenter walked out from behind a door. He was carrying a giant easel pad. Also, he had a hickey on his neck. 

“My name is Tony. Welcome to Anal Sex Basics.” Tony was about 25-years-old, slender, and wearing a black zip neck sweater (which reminded Will of Hannibal) with a grey T-shirt underneath, and skinny jeans that were baggy on him. 

Tony tried to place his pad on the easel, but the easel continually folded inward. Giving up, Tony placed the pad against the backs of the two “Barcelona” chairs and Will could see the title of the first sheet written in Magic Marker, “Prepping the Ass: Shit Happens.” He lowered his gaze to see the various bullet points on that sheet some of which read: “Penetration Station” and “Gloves! Not Just for Cleaning.” 

**+++**

Tony had immediately set up the house rule that they were in a _safe space_ and there was no such thing as a dumb question. Will had his Moleskine notebook plopped open on his lap, scribbling notes, and then noticed he was the only one actually taking notes. Will put down his Pleasure Dome pen and closed his book, folding his hands on his lap.

“Digestion, of course, plays an important role. If you are new to anal sex, then I would recommend you don’t try it say, after Thanksgiving dinner.”

Will looked around as the room chuckled, and raised his hand. 

“Yes?”

“What if your partner _always_ makes heavy, elaborate meals and you _always_ eat late at night?”

“I suggest you then listen to your digestion,” Tony replied. “And ask for an occasional simple salad, maybe?”

Will bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing.

“So yes, be mindful of your digestion. Also, please, please, please -- and this is for everyone -- don’t be drunk the first time you try anal. Sure, you’ll be brave and game but trust me, you will not be happy the next day.”

The evening moved along as Tony described the differences between oil-based and water-based lubes (Will made note of an organic lube from Germany with jojoba oil), and how everyone should avoid something called Anal Eaze until they were way more experienced -- if even then.  


Tony continued, “Gloves can be your friend. It will help your fingers glide into the anus and give you a little extra confidence when you're a newbie." Will made a mental note to take some gloves the next time he was in the lab. 

And then Tony brought out a small laundry basket from under the table which had various items they were going to pass around while he explained more about them. Will glanced to the left and then to right, and asked himself how would he manage to take and pass each of these items without dying of mortification. He decided it was time to stop this nonsensical thinking, especially since a large set of wobbly anal beads was currently being handed to him. 

He could do it. He was, after all, a grown man. 

**+++**

“And in closing,” Tony said, “Don’t forget to always use lubricant. Now if you have any questions that you’d rather ask privately, I’ll be here for another five minutes.” The small group applauded and quickly dispersed anxious to use their 15% off coupon.

Will lingered while Tony started putting the wands, beads, lubes, and dildos away. He looked up at Will and smiled politely, “Do you have a question?” and continued putting the various accoutrement away.

“Um...well.”

Tony stopped and looked at Will. 

“I find in instances like these, it’s just better to blurt it out. Kind of like ripping off a bandage. Boom!”

“Well, this will be my first time and definitely not my uh, boyfriend’s, first time,” Will stammered.

“Is he pressuring you?”

“No. God, no. He’s been very patient and I want to -- I really want to, but what if I’m horrible at it? Or I have a... _digestive_ accident? Or a million other things!”

Tony asked, “Do you like him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you are ready?”

“Yes. I really am.”

“Then that’s 90% of it. I’ll just say this, be sure to breathe. Synchronize your breathing with his. Inhales are for inserting, exhales are for clenching your muscles. Does that make sense?”

Will nodded. 

“Bloopers will sometimes happen, but that’s all part of the fun. If you like him and he likes you, you’ll both be fine.”

Will smiled and felt like he finally exhaled for the first time in a week.

“Thanks, Tony.”

Tony nonchalantly shrugged and went back to tidying up. 

“Don’t forget to buy some lube! Do not, I repeat, do not rely on spit!” Will heard as he walked out of the shop.

**+++**

Will sat in his car thinking about what had just occurred, not only in the past hour but the past five weeks. And all he could simply think was, “Hannibal. Hannibal. Hannibal.” A smile spread across his face and he put the key in the ignition.

He was ready to give himself completely to Hannibal. He trusted him and wanted to share every part of himself with him. What that would all mean they would explore and discuss together. For now, he just knew he wanted to be with Hannibal in every and any way. 

He took out his phone and sent him a text.

 **Will** : I'm done and coming.

 **Hannibal** : Yes?

 **Will** : Yes, and soon you will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a real workshop I attended for fic writing research. Writing! What even is it? My experience is Will’s gain.
> 
> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease) who, as the receiver of all my surreptitious texts that evening, was the Beverly to my Will during the workshop. 
> 
> Here's [the Loki](https://www.lelo.com/Loki-wave) prostate massager, and this it [the Tor 2](https://www.lelo.com/tor-2), which apparently is the “limousine” of cock rings.  
>    
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
